In conventional elevators, in some cases a hall call registration device is installed in a remote place which is a given distance away from an elevator hall where users get on/off an elevator. In an example in which such a hall call registration device is installed in a place remote from an elevator hall, a security gate is installed in a place leading to the elevator hall, personal authentication is performed during the passage through the security gate, a hall call registration is performed at the same time, and an elevator car is assigned to a user who has passed the security gate. In another example, in an automatically lockable main-entrance door provided in a main entrance to an apartment, such as a condominium, a hall call registration for a main-entrance floor is performed when the main-entrance door is unlocked using a card key and the like.
In the case where a hall call registration device is installed in a place remote from an elevator hall like this, it takes a given time for a user who performed a registration operation to move to the elevator hall (the hall) after performing the hall call registration. Therefore, there has hitherto been known a group management control device for elevator in which an elevator car to be assigned to a hall call is decided in consideration of the walking time of a user from a hail call registration device to an elevator hall.
As such a conventional group management control device for elevator there are known group management control device which are such that in the case where a hall call is registered from a hall call registration device installed in a place remote from a hall, the walking time required by a user to reach the hall is estimated, the arrival time required by an elevator car to arrive at the hall is predicted, an elevator car to be assigned to the hall call is decided on the basis of the estimated walking time and the predicted arrival, and when the assigned elevator car arrives at the hall and the door opens, this elevator car is caused to wait, with the door kept open, until the estimated walking time elapses (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Also, there are known group management control device for elevator which are such that in the case where a hall call is registered from a hall call registration device installed in a place remote from a hall, if the arrival time required by an elevator car to arrive at the hall is shorter than the predicted walking time required by a user to reach the hall, the user who is already present in the car or the hall is provided with information to that effect (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).
Furthermore, there are known group management control device for elevator which are such that in the case where a hall call is registered from a hall call registration device installed in a place remote from a hall, when an elevator car assigned to the hall call in question has already arrived at the hall and the door is open, the walking time required by a user to reach the hall is calculated, and the elevator car in question is caused to wait, with the door kept open, until this walking time elapses (refer to Patent Literature 3, for example).